Harmony and Chaos
by WordDemon
Summary: Life is based on a series of events. Relationships are built on a series of first events. Join us as we follow the first in Sam and Puck's relationship. Slash. Sack *Sam/Puck*
1. First Meeting

_First Meeting

* * *

_

Sam Evans shrugged the weight of his backpack higher up onto his shoulder. He knew he had maybe five minuted before his next class in the day but he still didn't know where it was. But a full bladder trumps finding some unknown Spanish class with a Mr. Schuester. Nobody said anything bad about his class, which meant maybe he could slack off. Sam was a smart kid but he could coast by in a class and still pull off C's and B's. It wasn't that he was stupid but if he came across as smart he knew what would happen.

It be middle school all over again. The awkward smart kid with the lisp, the guy that would do anybodies homework in hopes to make a friend.

Nope, that Sam was done.

He was Sam Evans, new kid with the out of state Letterman's jacket. He had seen the looks he was getting from the girls, they weren't really his cup of tea but it was still made him feel damn good. Walking up to the urinal Sam unzipped his fly and fished himself out. Relief came easily and Sam started to whistle lightly; halfway done the door of the bath room crashes open and the tall blond tenses up. He prays that the other guy don't have to piss because this school has obviously never heard of the space rule and apparently neither had the guy. He settled into the urinal next to Sam, there arm's brushed briefly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the blond took in the guy next to him. he was shorter then him, even shorter then that Finn guy who invited him to try coming out for glee. Still that might only make him like six foot. The guy was JACKED though, Sam thought he was built but this guy. man he must have been in the gym all the time. But he wasn't like freaky roid rage big. He didnt unzip his jean's instead he slowly worked down the button fly and Sam caught a peek at the "biggest banana in the bunch" boxer briefs that clung to everything. The guy smirked and hauled himself out; if the shaved head wasn't a sign that his tanned skin was natural the beast he unleashed was.

The other guys smirked widened as Sam swallowed heavily and roughly zipped himself up. He completely skipped the sink and rushed into the hall as the late bell rang. He fought down the blush that threatened to warm his neck and cheeks.

All he had to do was just get through Spanish and then that Glee Club meeting.

Then he would go home.

Hopefully he could just avoid that guy the rest of the day and he'd forget about it by tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I have read about two or three of this pairing. And I fricken love it. So I figured I do up a thing of firsts. _

_If you got one you wanna see. Let me know_

_Review  
_

_~ WordDemon_


	2. First Fight

_First Fight

* * *

_

"You're joining glee."

Sam repressed the urge to roll his eyes, instead he just stared more deeply into his football locker. Of course it had turned out that the man from the bathroom was also in glee club, that had been a fun meeting. Balls in his mouth indeed. Sam took a bit of pleasure wiping the smirk off of his pretty face and thought that had been it. That he wouldn't have to deal with the man anymore; only if he ran into him in the hall.

"Go away Puck."

He was wrong, Puckerman was also on the football team. Just his fucking luck. Every day after he didn't show up at the auditions Puck would say the same thing. He would tell Sam what to do. And Sam Evan's wasn't some bitch that was going to follow because Puckzilla roared and stomped his feet. The blond snorted the first time he heard someone refer to Puck by that name. It was stupid. Sam was broken out of his musings when a hand and arm planted roughly on both sides of him.

The shorter man's neck bulged as he spoke, "You Are Joining Glee."

"No I'm not."

The defiance forced the smirk from his face, "Why not?"

"Are you kidding," Sam laughed, "I've seen what happens to you guys."

"So look at me, Finn," Puck laughed back, "even Mike and Matt."

"I already told Finn that I wasn't joining. He got kicked off football cause of glee."

Sure that was one of the reasons that Sam hadn't wanted to join. He was the new kid and didn't want to ruin his shaky status by joining "Homo Explosion", again the blond nearly snorted at the stupid name that it had been given. He also wondered what those same players would think knowing that their Quarterback was playing for the other team. When that happened at his last school they had taken the name Sunshine from Remember the Titans. Yep. Jocks really are that stupid.

"You're a pussy." There was something bitter in the plainness of Puck's words.

"What was that?"

"Oh I think you heard me."

"No, I'm a little Deaf in one ear." Sam turned his head towards Puck, "speak up next time."

The blond repressed a shutter, as Puck's lips brushed Sam's ear, "YOU ARE A PUSSY"

Sam lost control at the shorter man's declaration. He knew it was stupid to let Puck get under his skin but he couldn't help it, the man seemed to just be able to push his buttons. No it wasn't because the blond was attracted to him. God knows it whats that. The guy was just a cocky douche with that could really piss him off. Before he could pull in his emotions, Sam lashed out; his fist clocking up into Puck jaw squarely. He stumbled back and spit heavily before forcing the smirk painfully back onto his face.

"Taking a swing at me huh?"

Sam growled, squaring into his fighting stance, "If that's what it takes for you to leave me alone."

In the end both teen would end up with black eyes and busted lips; Sam would reluctantly join Glee.

* * *

_A/N: There we go, their first fight. Sorry I'm going slow on the first but I'm also trying to make this something different. Review  
_

_~ WordDemon_


	3. First Song

_First Song

* * *

_

"Why the hell are hospitals so damn confusing."

Sam Evans, former McKinley High Quarterback, was lost. After getting his shoulder rest and braced into place, he had managed to get separated from Coach Beiste. Now he was off in some random abandoned hallway. It was dark and silent, except for one room down near the end of the hall. The light was on and who ever was inside case a shadow into the hall every time they walked past the doorway. Sam wasn't on for sneaking up on people having privet moments but maybe this person could show him the way out. Or at least point his lost ass in the right direction.

As he got closer to the room, the blond could hear someone muttering unintelligible things. Oh no. He recognized the voice. Puckerman. Fucking hell, really god? Composing himself as much as possible the blond stepped into the room, mentally cursing hospitals again. When he spoke the other teen nearly jump straight out of his skin.

"Puck! What the hell are you doing here?"

The caramel skinned jock slid his body between Sam and the bed, "None of your business."

"Who is this?"

"No one?" Puck voice with a very unfitting rise in pitch.

Sam couldn't resist laughing, "What that a question."

"So what if it was?"

"Seriously who is that?" Sam pointed back

"Kurt Hummel's dad."

the blond cocked his head, "And you're here why?"

"I wanted to pray for him, but I'm not exactly the best Jew for that area." Puck sighed, crossing his arms over his chest "Okay, I was trying to think of a song to sing."

"Huh"

"Shut up."

Sam did just that, leaving the two of them to sit in silence for a few minutes. Then out of almost nowhere, the blonds voice began to rise up from inside him. He knew this song was a little outside of what he could do but it was the only thing that Sam thought could fit. He had head about Hummel's dad, how the gay kid's dad had a heat attack. Too many jokes about what cause his heart to stop. A few lines into the song, Puck's voice joined in; quickly fleshing out the sound perfectly.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_  
_ That saved a wretch like me._  
_ I once was lost but now am found,_  
_ Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._  
_ And Grace, my fears relieved._  
_ How precious did that Grace appear_  
_ The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_  
_ I have already come;_  
_ 'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_  
_ and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me._  
_ His word my hope secures._  
_ He will my shield and portion be,_  
_ As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_  
_And mortal life shall cease,_  
_I shall possess within the veil,_  
_A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years_  
_ Bright shining as the sun._  
_ We've no less days to sing God's praise_  
_ Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

As they finished, both of them fell into hospital silence, the noise of the machines almost covering Puck quiet, "Thanks Evans."

"No problem Puck."

Smiling, the former Quarterback clapped Puck lightly on the shoulder and then turned to walk out. It was a simple gesture and Sam still fought the blush the threatened to rise. this was stupid and childish. He did not have any feelings for Puck.

"and Sam," The injured blond paused halfway out the door at his name, "tell anyone I was here and that other arm is going to need resetting."

* * *

_A/N: This wasn't the planed chapter, it came out of watching Grilled Cheesus. Review  
_

_~ WordDemon_


	4. First Blush

_First Blush  


* * *

_

Cherry Slushie

Seriously

Who throws slushies honestly.

Growling his new mantra in the back of his mind, Sam stalked off toward the football locker room. If there was one thing he had to love about Coach Beiste was her policy about the locker room. It was always open. So after the second blast of sticky red corn syrup, and spending the day looking like Carrie, the blond started keeping extra shirts and shampoo in his locker. Stripping off the sling and his clothes, Sam grabbed the fluffiest towel he could get and went into the shower.

**Five Glorious Hot Water Filled Minutes Later**

Sam padded wetly out of the shower, towel thrown over his shoulder water still dripping off of his hair and skin. The tall jock was feeling really good until he collided with a nearly immovable object. at first his shoulder screamed with pain and he wanted to shout until he saw who he had run into. Puck. Of course. Before either of them could say anything they looked down at what had resulted on Puck's jeans. The dark water stain in the shape of someone else male appendage was printed across his opened his mouth to say something but the carmel skinned jock turned roughly and stalked out of the locker room.

For a second Sam swore he had seen a blush working up Puckerman's neck**  
**

* * *

_A/N: I'm behind on Glee. Damn school! Sorry this is short. Review  
_

_~ WordDemon_


	5. First Kiss

_First Kiss  


* * *

_

"He was right."

Sam sputtered, yanking his hand away from the box, "What are you talking about."

"Hummel, he was muttering something yesterday about your hair."

"Oh shit."

Puck smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "So what color is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hair, what color is it?"

"Don't laugh." Sam muttered.

After a second the blonde reached out to pull a box. He held the white box close to his chest, keeping the image away from Puck's prying eyes. After a few moments of silence where the two young men regarded each other, Sam turned the box around. Across the front of the dye was a woman with coppery red hair. Before he could say anything he found himself

When they parted Sam let loose two words under his breath, "Lora menari"

"Na'vi?" Puck's lips twisted into a smile.

"Yeah."

"You're such a dork and redheads are hot."**  
**

* * *

_A/N: I'm behind on Glee. Damn school! Sorry this is short. Review  
_

_~ WordDemon_


End file.
